Anastasia Middleton
by Green Phoenix Feather
Summary: This is like the Harry Potter series, only it's about a witch named Anastasia Middleton. Join her as she attends Hogwarts, makes new, unexpected friends, and maybe help save the school while she's at it? Bleh summary, story's better (i think so). Rated for safety. Please read!...PLEASE! I'll give you five dollars! P.S. I won't make chapter 4 until i get at least one review.
1. Chapter 1

The Middleton family lived in Canada, where winters were snowy and summers were hot. School had been out for weeks and they were on vacation in their old summer house in London, where the weather was cooler in summer and their daughter's birthplace.

Mr. Middleton stepped out of the house to a beautiful summer morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was a pleasant breeze, and a barn owl rested on the- Wait, barn owl? That was strange. And something was tied to its leg.

"Susan!" Mr. Middleton cried. "There's a barn owl on our roof!"

"Are you seeing things again, Peter?" his wife called back.

"It's in plain sight; I don't think I'm seeing anything!"

"Then why do you say you see an owl on the roof?" their son, Jeffery, joked.

"Just come and look!"

The two came out and saw the exact sight Peter had seen, a big barn owl.

"So it is real." Susan remarked. "Wonder if it's injured or anything. I don't know why it would have to stop in clear morning. Maybe Anny knows, she knows a lot about birds and things…Where is she?"

"Tree house as always. Can't seem to get her face out of that book of hers." Jeffery ran to their backyard and climbed the ladder on the side of a big oak tree. "Anne, come quick! There's an owl on the roof!"

"Heh, like I'll believe that!" huffed Anastasia without looking up from her book. "Your just trying to lure me into another prank of yours."

"No, look, look, LOOK!" the young boy pointed at the bird, which had been starring at Anastasia with its large eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" Anastasia withdrew her nose from the book, revealing her face. She had light tan skin and dark brown hair as well as brown eyes. She was quite tall with skinny limbs, but she was a reasonable size for an eleven year old girl. Her birthday was the day before.

She looked out the door of the tree house, onto the roof. Her eyes not being so keen, she could only barely make out the shape of an owl. She knew it was real because it moved to clean its feathers.

"Now what's I doing here?" she wondered aloud. She climbed down and ran to the front yard, where her parents stood, still staring at the peculiar bird.

"How do we get it down?" her mother asked.

"Perhaps we could use bird calls?" her father suggested.

"Owls don't come out in the daytime, father." Anny came to a decision. "I'll have to go up there, by the looks of it, I don't think it will fly away."

She grabbed hold of the gutter and used the house panels as footholds. After falling and slipping once or twice, she finally got on the roof. The owl still stood staring at her. Close up, she could now tell that its right wing was injured and missing a few feathers. She also noticed it had a letter tied around it's leg.

Checking the envelope, she realized it was addressed to her!

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Middleton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

"Hogwarts?" Anastasia thought. "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"What was it tied around its leg?" her father shouted up.

"It's a letter addressed to me!" she called back.

"From who? And why by owl?"

She had almost forgotten the owl and picked it up gently. Knowing what her daughter was about to do, Susan held up her hands, ready for Anny to place the large bird in them. After attaching a makeshift splint for it, it took off as if nothing had happened. Your family seemed surprised, but that was the least of their concern.

"Anastasia Queen Middleton, who is that letter from?" Peter asked sternly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Instead of telling him about it, she handed her father the letter.

After both parents read it through multiple times and processed what they had read, they turned to her and Susan said, "Well, can't say it surprises me."

"W-What? You knew about Hogwarts?" Anny was slightly bewildered.

"No, but we always knew you were strange." Peter smiled.

"Thanks a lot." Anne mumbled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you're a witch. My best friend in school was a witch. Oh, she was horrible at keeping secrets…" As her mother drifted into her memories, Anastasia soaked it all in.

She was a witch.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it, I stayed up late writing this and I want to go to sleep now, so go away. (Review, Favorite, and Follow! Please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia woke to another owl perched on her windowsill. She let the bird in and removed the letter it was holding. She saw it was from her friend.

_Dear Anna, _

_Your parents told mum that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Me Too! However, the required supplies can only be bought in a few places, which are not open to muggles (in case you do not know, muggles are non-magical folk.). As such, we will be escorting you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school things._

_I never told you my mum and dad are wizards, but I thought it was best that way. So, meet us at our house at noon and we'll lead the way._

_Beatrix Eponine._

"Bea, going to Hogwarts? …Wicked!" Anny ran down in her pajamas. "Mum, guess what!"

"Bea is going to Hogwarts?" Susan replied.

"How'd you know? Well, yeah. She wants to meet up at noon today and it's… ELEVEN THIRTY?! Oh, I need to get ready!"

She ran back upstairs and changed into a pair of straight-leg jeans and a grey button-down top with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She ate a breakfast of eggs and toast and rode her bike to her friend's house.

"Hi, Anna." Beatrix greeted in her high voice that almost always sounded like a whisper.

She had shoulder length, dark brown hair and skin slightly darker than that of Anastasia's. Over her deep brown eyes, she wore thick, black glasses (Anastasia had the same glasses, but didn't always wear them), and her pearly white teeth were hidden by blue brasses.

"Hi," Anny said shyly, she didn't know Bea's mum very well so they didn't joke around like they often did.

"Well," Mrs. Eponine smiled. "Shall we be heading off now?" The three of them got into the Honda accord and drove off.

They came in front of a small pub called _The_ _Leaky Cauldron _and went inside.

"I thought we were going to a sort of shop." Anny stated, puzzled as to why they were in a pub filled with strangely dressed people.

Mrs. Eponine led them to the back lot, which seemed to be a dead-end because of a tall brick wall. She drew a beautifully carved stick and tapped the centre brick with the tip.

The bricks separated revealing a street filled with strangely dressed people and shops, such as Second Hand Brooms, Eeylops Owl Emporium, and Madam Malkin's Robes for every Occasion, where they headed first.

"This is Diagon Alley, m' dears." Mrs. Eponine explained.

They were measured for their school robes and purchased fur coats for the winter with strange looking coins, which were about the size of hubcaps.

"I just remembered my family will have to go back to Canada someday. Will I have to travel from there back to London every year?" Anastasia wondered.

"We'll be able to work something out." Beatrix assured her friend.

They headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy their post owls.

She chose a beautiful short-eared owl and named her Boldred and Bea chose a barn owl and named him Jubilance. After buying all their books a nd supplies, there was one last thing they needed: Wands. They walked into a small shop owned by a man named Ollivander, who looked up and smiled. "Ah, Celeste Eponine! I haven't seen you since you broke your wand in- was it your seventh year? And who are these young ladies?" He eyed the two younger females.

"This is my daughter and her friend, Beatrix and Anastasia and this is Mr. Ollivander." Celeste introduced them. "They're starting their first year in Hogwarts and need wands."

"Ah, yes, well, why not Beatrix, you come first."

Beatrix walked up to the counter and Ollivander handed her a wand.

"Apple, dragon heartstring, eleven inches. Well, wave it around." He urged her.

She waved the wand and stopped at an unlit candle. It caught fire, but went out instantly. Ollivander snatched it back and gave her a new one. This time, the fire stayed lit… and no one could blow it out!

"Aquamenti!" Mrs. Eponine whispered and a bit of water put out the fire.

"Thank you, Celeste. Now try this one." Ollivander handed Beatrix one short wand. "Magnolia, unicorn hair, six inches."

She pointed it at the candle and a perfect little flame lit the wick.

"Perfect." She whispered victoriously.

"Now, Anastasia, come."

Anny was handed a wand and she waved it, not pointing it anywhere in particular. A ribbon of light came from the tip and it looped and swirled as she moved the wand.

"Ah, yes." Ollivander whispered. "Willow, phoenix feather, thirteen inches."

"We'll take them." Mrs. Eponine put a bunch of coins on the counter, thanked Ollivander, and the three of them left.

Anastasia went home and packed most of her new things into a large trunk and started studying her books.

She was a witch!


	3. Chapter 3

It was time. September 1. Anastasia was going to Hogwarts that day. She checked and double-checked to make sure she had everything. She made sure she looked alright so as to make a good impression on her new school. She ate a big breakfast, not sure if they would feed her on the train. She was completely ready, except for one thing…

"Agh, I forgot Boldred!" She ran up stairs and, carefully but quickly, grabbed the cage which held her pet owl. "All set! Ooh, I'm so excited! Heehee!" She always got giddy when she was excited. She jumped with joy until she was sweaty and had to take a shower.

Once she was out of the shower, the four Middletons drove off in their Honda civic to Kings Cross Station. As they drove, Anny stroked Boldred through the bars of her cage and slowly calmed down, only to be excited again once they got to the station.

"9 ¾…" she thought to herself as she looked over the platform numbers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw a boy run through the wall separating platform nine and ten. She focused on it and saw another boy run through it.

Without thinking, she grabbed her luggage and ran through as well. She opened her eyes and saw hundreds of wizards and witches, young and old, and past the crowd was a long, red train.

"The Hogwarts Express." She whispered.

She said a short, sweet good-bye to her family and went to find a seat. The only space she could find was with three boys, two big and beefy, the other smaller and pale, his hair the same colour as his skin.

"Um, excuse me." She said shyly. "Could I sit here?"

The two larger boys looked to the pale one.

"Why not, I suppose." He replied.

She sat next to him, not daring to speak first, so he did.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. These are Crabbe and Goyle."

"I'm Anastasia Middleton." She replied, feeling a bit more welcome now that she knew their names. She looked at the ground as she wondered what to say next. "Which house do you think you think you'll be in?" she finally asked.

"Slytherin, I know it. The whole lot of my family have been Slytherin."

"Slytherin wouldn't be too bad. I hear that's where some of the greatest wizards started in Slytherin."

"What house was the rest of your family in?"

"All my family are muggles."

They stared at her for a while.

"Get out, you mudblood." Draco huffed.

"What? Why?"

"I don't talk to scum like you! You're a filthy muggleborn mudblood!"

"Well YOU'RE a judgemental git! We were getting along fine, then you turned around and start calling me names! You're- YOU'RE A RACIST PRAT! I would have been okay with being a Slytherin, but now I see just what they're like! Piss off!"

She stomped off to find Beatrix.

Draco, who had never been yelled at like that, sat there, shocked.

"Was that you screaming?" a girl who looked about twelve asked.

"Oh, you heard that?"

"I reckon everyone did. You been talking to Malfoy?"

"Er, yeah, I have. That ruddy old git..."

"You can sit here if you can't find a spot." The girl invited.

Anastasia looked at who was in there. Right off the bat she noticed Beatrix was there, so she replied, "Thank you." and sat down next to Bea.

There were four of them, Cho Chang, the brunette second year of Chinese decent, Hannah Abbott, a blonde first year, Beatrix, and Anastasia.

After they had introduced themselves, they talked about Hogwarts.

"I hear they have a magical hat, who tells you which house you'll be in." Hannah gossiped excitedly.

"It's true, the Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw." Cho told them with a hint of pride in her tone.

"I hope to be a Hufflepuff." Anastasia shared. "They all seem very loyal and hard working and kind…"

"Me too." Hannah agreed. "They're also quite smart and dedicated."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a plump witch pushing a trolley piled high with food came by them.

"Two pumpkin pasties, please." Cho requested.

"I'll have four Chocolate Frogs, some blowing gum, three Pumpkin Pasties, and four Cauldron Cakes, please." Anastasia ordered for the rest of them.

As they ate their Chocolate Frogs, they read the collectible cards.

"Hey, here's one named Beatrix." Beatrix waved a card that held a picture of a witch on it.

"Here's one about , Merlin. Most famous wizard of all time. Sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters. Part of-" Anastasia read the card aloud, until she noticed the photo move. "Did the picture just move?"

"All the magical photos do."

Boldred was eyeing the food, so Anastasia gave her a bit of her pasty .They ate they're lunch hungrily and changed into their robes before they stopped at a castle. It was Hogwarts. Anastasia could barely take the excitement. She was there, she was really there! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wasn't at home, reading a book about amazing things. She was doing something amazing.

She was a witch!


End file.
